


"Anong order mo, sir?"

by writing_blockhead



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baka hindi pala straight ang imong palalabs, Drive Thru's, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forgive Me I Only Speak Bisaya Conyo and English, HELL YEAH JOLLIBEE, M/M, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Really Fully-Assed Filipino, Victor works on the drive thru counter because i can do whatever I want, Written in Filipino, Yuuri 'wag lagi magassuming, Yuuri Katsuki Has No Filter, early morning shenanigans
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_blockhead/pseuds/writing_blockhead
Summary: "Gutom akoooo, Yuuri.""Phichit.""Oh?""Phichit Chulanot.""Oh?""Alas cinco na sa ugma, sobrang aga ang ating pagtulog at tsaka ang ating paggising.""So?""Kunin mo yung susi at ang salamin ko. Drive thru tayo kung anumang 24/7 ngayon.""Yes!"





	"Anong order mo, sir?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ate Anne (labyuuu ate sana maunawaan mo sa anong klase na kasamaan nasulat ko<3)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ate+Anne+%28labyuuu+ate+sana+maunawaan+mo+sa+anong+klase+na+kasamaan+nasulat+ko%26lt%3B3%29).



> hiii, this is a very experimental fic. experiment kay homaygahd, Tumatagalog (C O N Y O P A M O R E) ako at Bisaya po ako at kuma-conyo ko kung magsalita ako ng Tagalog, eh, so GOOGLE TRANSLATE PA MORE **_A M P O T A_**
> 
> i was gonna make it into Bisaya, hell Cebuano even, but i can't because there's no indicator for it and i sure as hell know many people who read Filipino YOI fics are mostly Filipino speakers. ('way mga Bisaya i hilak aha ang mga Bisaya po,,,)
> 
> very much inspired by that one specific time frame in Liza Koshy's Drive Thru video named [THIS WENT WRONG!! DRIVE THRU WITH LIZA!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8rIJmasST9w) that one scene at the was so cute,,,,and she's very hilarious so her check her out!

"Bakit ikaw magdri-drive?"

"Phichit, anak, bente-anyos pa ka. Hindi pwede."

"Pwede, no!"

"Wait, pwede?"

"...Teka, magda-data muna ko. Google ko 'yan."

Naghinagpis si Yuuri habang inandar niya ang kanyang kotse at nagsimula ang kanilang biyahe patungo anumang drive thru na 24/7 walang tulugan. Bilang mga tao na umiiral sa buhay kolehiyo, natural pagod na pagod itong dalawang estudyante at ang mga kaluluwa nila'y nakatakas sa kanilang mga pagod na katawan. Yung ang dahilan kung bakit silang Phichit Chulanot, hotel management major, at si Yuuri Katsuki, computer science major, ay maagang natulog; dahil tapos na ang mga klase at, **thank Lord,** _semester break na po._

Tsaka walang hapunan para sa kanila. At gutom na gutom na tagala sila.

Kaya't ang solusyon ay magdri-dive thru sa kahit anong 24/7 na drive thru.

"Yep," Nagkomento si Phichit, nandoon sa backseat for some reason, at pinakita ang kaibigang niya ang kanyang phone, ang mga resulta nasa screen. "20 na ako, Mama. 17 kung may student permits, 18 kung nonprofit. So, pwede!"

"Hoy, 'di naman ka marunong, eh!"

Tinulak ni Yuuri ang phone ni Phichit, makubilan ang paningin ni Yuuri sa daan. Sinabi niya, "Too late na ka,. Nandito na ako sa manubela, nagdri-drive patungo sa Kripsy Kreme."

"Wait, **seryoso?!** Kripsy Kreme!?"

Malaki ang ngiti ni Phichit nasa kanyang pisngi pagdating sa maydaan nay may pamiliar berde na ilaw. "Bes, hay, bes," Sinabi ni Yuuri, diin ang proud na feeling na nasurprise yung kaibigan niya. "Sarap yung Krispy Kreme, paborito mo 'yun, so why not?"

Sumisigaw ng giliw ang magkaibigan hanggang sa matigil sa cashier nasa speaker.

"Sorry, pasensya. Uh, can we take uh..."

* * *

Pagkatapos sa Krispy Kreme, pumunta sa loob ng Yellow Cab si Yuuri habang naman si Phichit ay umorder doon sa Starbucks, hindi lang kape, may food ang Starbucks, no, lahat take out para magkain pabalik sa apartment at sa loob ng apartment nila mismo.

And once again, sila'y nasa loob ng kotse, take out ng mga pagkain nandiyan sa backseat, kasama ni Phichit at si Yuuri sa harap, nagmamaneho pagkatapos nilang drive thru sa McDo at maghanap sa huling drive thru kasi ang rami ng pagkain nila, eh. Parang magiging isang klase ng pizza diyan sa Greenwich kung bibili pa sila ng mga pagkain; Overload.

"Saan tayo, Phichit?" Nagtanong si Yuuri, hindi sumulyap sa likuran niya at palagi nasa harap, tumitingin sa daan at the langit, ang asul ay dumadami sa gitna ng kaitiman. Tumahimik muna ang taong nasa likuran, umiisip kung saan ba ang last na drive thru. "Pwede sa...Wait, you know?" Diin niya ang palihim na tono at alam na ni Yuuri na dapat siya'y makakot kang Phichit kay **Santa Maria,** _this will not go well; may plano 'yung pesteng bata_.

"Pwede sa Jollibee. Baka malibre tayo kay Victor, diba?"

Dumaing si Yuuri, pumalo niya ng mahina ang kanyang noo sa steering wheel kay si Mr. Perfection-Pero-Miracles-Kasi-Hindi-Babaero-O-Sobrang-Landi-And-Is-Very-Mabait-At-But-Walang-Akong-Chance-Kasi-(Baka)-Straight-Yun a.k.a. Victor Nikiforov, ay tumatrabaho sa Jollibee drive thru as part-time at palagi may kwento pinagtatawan ng barkada niya. Somehow nakasama silang Phichit at Yuuri sa kanyang barkada, at gustong magsalita ng lahat ng mga bad words alam ni Yuuri kasi itong lalaki na si Victor Nikiforov is making it hard not to fall in love with him kahit wala siyang pag-asa sa kanya.

"Peste ka, Phichit."

Tumatahol ang kanyang kaibigan sa pagtatawa, alam niya na tumama siya sa kanyang Gay Ass™ at Gay Soul™.

"Okay, okay, seriously," Kumakalmado na si Phichit, tono nagiging malumanay. "If hindi okay sa Jollibee because nandiyan si Mr. Perfection—still convinced hindi siya straight—we can go back sa apartment natin and eat out hearts out. Okay? Magchi-chika tayo about kay Victor or kaya't, watch nood yung 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit!' Ikaw nagsuggest, so let's watch! Ganda ang taste mo sa animated movies."

Tumahimik lamang si Yuuri habang silang pumunta sa presumably last na drive thru, malalim na pagiisip ni Yuuri. "Alas—Shet, walang akong orasan," Diin ni Yuuri sa kanyang isipan at tumingin siya sa may radyo. Ah, 6:37 AM nga pala. Okay. "Malapit na magquarter to seven, malapit na tayo sa intersection patungo sa bahay versus ang Jollibee kung saan tumatrabaho si Victor. At kahit mata na ako, madaling araw ngayon, at wala akong sense of filter kung bagong gising ako at lumala pa kung nandoon si Mr. Walang Pag-asa Kasi Straight 'Yun. Dumaan ba ako sa daan ng Eternal Salvation a.k.a. apartment namin, o kaya'y sa No Point of Return a.k.a. Jollibee?"

Huminto muna ang kotse dahil may minor traffic kahit alas sais sa umaga.

"Hoy, Phichit."

"Hmm?"

"Diba bumalik yung Choco Mallow Pie sa Jollibee?"

"Yes! Pero wala pang supply dito, eh."

"Ah."

"Sayang, no?"

"Sayang, tagala. Peach Mango Pie nalang i-order ko."

Marinig ni Yuuri ang mga tatlong exclamation mark ("!!!") na sinabi sa likuran. May parte sa kanya na magsaya dahil Best Friend muna, pero obviously may malaking parte kang Yuuri na parang siyang papunta sa kanyang Final Destination.

* * *

Malapit na sila sa Final Destination ni Yuuri Katsuki.

"Bes, sinabi mo na ang meaning sa pangalan mo ay 'born to win, courage to win,' " Minumotivate si Phichit sa driver, lumalapit na sa window ng cashier. "Ewan ko kung Katsuki ba o sa Yuuri pero brave ka! You have the courage to win! Kahit kung hindi si Victor ang nasa cash register." Tumango lang si Yuuri, takot pero determined, kahit kung si Victor na iyan ang nasa binata o hindi.

"Hi, sir! Welcome to Jollibee Drive Thru! May I take your order?"

Okay, si Victor Nikiforov ang nasa drive thru counter. " **ABORT MISSION, ABORT MISSION, ABORT MISSION! NAWALA YUNG COURAGE TO WIN SA PANGALAN KO!** " ang sumisigaw sa ulo ng driver, nafa-fall pa as if wala pa siya nafall sa kanya. Pero, salamat Hesu Kristo, nau-una umorder si Phichit ng, "Hi Victor! Yung Family Pan na spaghetti, by the way! Sobrang gutom kami, eh!"

"Sh! Professional levels lang dito, Phichit," Sinabi ni Victor at tinahimik ang tawa sa kanyang customer. "Wow, ang 'raming take out! Be careful, kayong dalawa, okay? Food will spill all over the car if magdri-drink and eat and drive." Tumingin si Victor sa may manubela, nagsmile kang Yuuri at tumanong na, "Ikaw, sir. Anong order mo?"

"Three Peach Mango Pies lang, po." Sinabi ni Yuuri, alam na niya walang brain-to-mouth filter kapag madaling ugma na at nandiyan si Victor. "On the go?" Tanong ni Victor, always smiling dahil that's customer service pero umaasa rin si Yuuri. Plus if walang filter and control over thought and words, at least hindi siya ang stereotype sa mga bakla dito; automatic duwag kung bakla, vice versa.

"Yes, on the go. Tsaka ikaw din, take out."

Lumabas ang kaluluwa ni Yuuri sa kanyang katawan, pumunta sa langit, hinintay na mabulok ang kanyang katawan at laman loob _kasi sinabi niya yun_ at nandiyan si Phichit para makavideo niya 'to at si Victor **_at alam na niya._**

Hindi okay si Yuuri. Gusto niyang tumakas, pero napunch na yung order nila at kailangan nila ibayad at ikuha. So hindi sila (mostly Yuuri, partially Phichit) makatakas. Kumakatawa ng malakas ang kanyang traydor na kaibigan at habang si Victor ay...Wait muna, teka, teka, sandali.

Ang shocked ni Victor, dilat yung asul na mata, takip ang bibig sa kanyang mga kamay at napamula ang kanyang puting balat na parang mainit ang kanyang pakiramdam. "Victor?" Dahan-dahang niyang tinanong ang namumulang lalaki, natulala at medyong takot sa anong masusunod. "...Magkano ang lahat?"

"Ah! Ay, sorry po! Um, teka—Family Pan, Pies to Go..."

* * *

"..."

"..."

"...That went well."

"AMPOTA, SAAN ANG 'WELL' DIYAN? SAAN BA???"

"Hope for the best lang, Yuuri."

"Ang 'best' outcome dito ay hindi kami awkward ni Victor at walang tension. Iyan lang."

* * *

"At least maginuman ko pauwi," Inisip ni Yuuri, parating sila sa next window upang makuha ang kanilang order. "Ready na ako magsho-shots and spill all of my gay feelings and cry over rejection. All while mga five minutes to seven na. _Magaling_ _._ " Sa pagrating sa next window, lumabas si Yuuri sa kotse kasi kahit 5'8" itong lalakeng swerte, namisjudge ni Yuuri 'yung distance between the window at sa kotse. Namangha si Yuuri kung gaano kataas 'yung mga braso ni Victor at siya in general upang maabot ang bayad nila.

Lumapit siya sa may claiming window at— **Hesus, Maryosep, nandyan si Victor, speak of the devil.** "Bakit nasa katabing window si Victor?" Tinanong ni Yuuri sa kanyang sarili, baka kang Phichit din kung may telepathic system sila sa kanilang mga insipan. "Diba sa cashier dapat siya?"

Namula muli (muli!!!! _muli!!!!!!_ ) siya at binigay niya ang order sa kanila at bakit malapit ang muhka ni Victor sa muhka ni Yuuri at bakit parang shy si Victor sa kanyang kalapit-laput at bakit may something mainit-init at malambot sa labi ni Yuuri at-

"Ah, humalik pala si Victor..." Inisip ni Yuuri, kumukutob ang puso sa pagtanto niya. "Wait, _humalik pala si Victor sa akin._ "

" _Holy shit,_ " Mapasigaw sana si Phichit, pero nakontrolado niya ang kanyang sarili, kaya't siyay sumigaw ng tahimik at nagvideo siya sa anong nasa harap niya. " _Oh my God._ I have no words; damdamin lamang."

At sigawan lamang din, eh.

Wala napagtanto ni Yuuri na malakas ang pagtibok ng puso niya, wala napagtanto na pinikit niya ang kanyang mga mata ng pahina-hina, wala napagtanto ni Yuuri na hinalik din niya ang lalaking humalik sa kanya, wala napagtanto ni Yuuri na hindi pala ito panaginip dahil klarong-klaro ang pagsigaw ng kanyang kaibigan nasa kotse at shet, ang sakit naman.

Unang lumayo si Victor dahil as much gusto niya maghalikan sila sa soon-to-be kasintahan, may trabaho dapat gawain. "Inorder mo ako, to take out, eh," Umamin ng makikimi sa namumulang cashier, ngumiti ng kanyang ngiting hugis puso. "So it's our utmost pleasure to provide to our dear customers, sir Yuuri."

Tumititig si Yuuri sa lalaking nasa harap niya, isipan nagproseso ba anong nangyari sa nakalipas na sampung hanggang dalawangpung minuto. Pagkonfirmado na "Oo, parang panaginip pala ito pero shet, this is the reality I am currently in and I love it," parang baliw siyang tingnan kasi sobrang saya niya at tumatawa sa kaligayahan kasi si Crush ay Nakacrush Pala sa Iyo! Sakit ang kanyang pisngi sa pagngiti, sakit din ang kanyang tiyan mula sa pagtawa at bigland humalik siya muli kang Victor.

"Hoy, Yuuri!" Sigaw ni Phichit, at tumingin ang dalawang lalaki sa kanya. Ang ekspresyon nasa muhka niya ay parang galit na bata pero hindi matago ang kanyang gigil at kasayahan sa simangot niya. "Alam ko na masaya ka na hindi pala straight si Mr. Alledgedly Straight pero may isang sasakyanan sa ating likuran? Mag-mimini traffic dito? At dapat na tayong umalis?" Nagpa-panic si Yuuri at sumagot ng, "Sorry, Phichit! Teka muna, babalik ako! Promise!"

Lumingin siya pabalik kang Victor, nasa window pa at may maliliit na ngiti sa kanyang labi at magiliw na ekspresyon sa kanyang muhka. "Call me pagbalik mo?" Hiniling ni Victor sa kanya. "Mago-off naman mo by mga 7:20-ish, anyways." Tumango lang si Yuuri, kumaway ang kanyang kamay na walang kaanumang binitbit bilang paalam at bumalik ng madali sa kanyang kotse.

Sa pagalis ng kotse nilang Phichit at Yuuri, "Have a nice day, sir."

* * *

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Puta, bak't tahimik naman?!"

Nagkibit lang ng balikat si Yuuri at sumagot ng, "Ewan ko. Telekinesis? Calm before the storm?" Mapadaslak lang si Phichit, pero wala nabura ang ngiti sa kanilang mga muhka habang pauwi sila. Tumingin si Phichit sa kalangitan at humanga sa madagang kulay nasa taas; ang dilaw humahalo sa maitim na asul para magawa ng lila at simpleng asul lamang. "6:57 AM," Sabi ng lalaki, mata nasa orasan sa may radyo nila. "Mga 20 or so minutes until tumawag si Victor sa iyo. Mga at least 10 or more minutes matapos hinalikan ni Victor Nikiforov. Thoughts?"

Humingin ang lalaking naghahawak ng manubela, darili tumatapik sa kanyang labi at nasa malalim na pagiisip. Pagtapos niyang lumalangoy sa dagat ng mga saloobin, sumaka siya sa ibabaw pagkatapos niyang kinuha ang kanyang pasya ng hurado. Sorpresa, paghahayag, pagsakit sa puso kasi ang sayang-saya niya. Yeah, ganda iyan. "Well," Sinabi ni Yuuri, namangha sa anong nangyari within a span of, ano, treintang minuto? "All I can say is that was the most friendliest drive thru I've been through."

**Author's Note:**

> i feel very insecure at the fact that this is super rushed and this isn't purely written in Filipino or well written in Filipino at all (shame on me i had to use google translate **that barely helps** ) but,,, i gotta do it anyways,,,,,akong sala, salang dako/kasalanan ko 'to, kasalanang malaki.
> 
> this how we basically speak in the Philippines anyways,,,,, lmao,,,,
> 
> btw, The Man Drenched in Blue will come back, just on its tiny break, so to those who read this and also that fic ( _who actually reads my fics esp The Man Drenched in Blue lmao_ ), don't fret.
> 
> shit i want some Yellow Cab rn.
> 
> #NOTSPONSERED


End file.
